Elaba Momo
Summary Elaba is the second main character of Mystery Emblem, who is a boy who wields the power of magic having a dagger with him for melee combat. Elaba was curious about this "Magical Carpet", he has went on a quest to search and obtain it. However he has met many friends and foes along the way, strong, weak deadly. Elaba has many types of magic and mainly revolves around magic, but if he has to use something to get up close he can use his dagger. His backstory is quite normal as he had his parents, his sisters. He left home to get the Magical Carpet, and after he obtained it and went back home he was being lectured from his mom not to leave home ever again. Personality Elaba is energetic and courageous. Though very naive, he is very strong willed as he will never give in and will always keep on fighting until one falls. Appearance Elaba has blonde straight hair wearing a scarf, with a holster where he puts his dagger. He also wears shorts and a shirt for simplistic clothing, he has red eyes and when the time calls for it he can use his dragon blood to turn into a dragon, a golden dragon with red eyes and red mane. Background Occupation: Magic Caster Status: Alive Family: Father, Mother and his two sisters Affiliation: N/A Weaponry Mastery: Daggers, Magic Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C, 7-A with magic | 5-A | 3-C | 2-B Name: Elaba Momo Origin: Mystery Emblem Age: 16, 26 (timeskip) Gender: Male Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: 'Matter Manipulation, Low Regeneration, Shapeshifting, Enhanced Senses, Magic, Elemental Explosion, Able to create force fields, Time Manipulation, Pocket Reality Dimension, Reality Warping, Void Manipulation, Healing, Aura, Elemental Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Sealing, Light Manipulation, Creation, Destruction, Existence Erasure, Portal Creation, Chi Manipulation, Necromancy, Teleportation, Attack Reflection, Transmutation, Dream Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Durability Negation, Air Manipulation, Aether Manipulation, Chaos Power, Adaption, Acid Manipulation, Astral Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Flight, Weather Manipulation 'Attack Potency: Large Town level, Mountain level with magic (Able to swing his dagger with the force of 100 kilotons and strong enough to crush a man's skull, with his magic he was able to outmatch any nukes in real life ever made, as he surpassed it and has vaporized a Mountain and shaved off a island) | Multi Planet level (His dragon form, was capable of holding many planets in place and even destroy multiples) | Galaxy level (Annihilated the milky way with ease, with just his void magic) | Multiverse level (Has recreated many dimensions and universes at once, after Elagra destroyed them) Speed: Hypersonic (Has went faster than Boom who can go at Mach 5) | Hypersonic | FTL (Can deflect and outrun a laser, has also caught up to a laser that was about to destroy the planet Earth) | FTL Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Town Class, Mountain Class with magic| Multi Planet Class| Galactic '''| '''Multiversal Durability: Large Town level | Multi-Planet level (Can withstand of many planets and Jupiter crashing into him) | Galaxy level '''(Survived the Milky Way's destruction) | '''Multiverse level (Tanks Elagra's attacks who destroys Multiverses and Universes casually) Stamina: Very High Range: Short with dagger, dozen of meters with Magic | Planetary | Galactic | Multiversal Standard Equipment: Daggers, Stick, Magical Gauntlet, Magical Carpet Intelligence: Surprisingly High Weaknesses: Naive Key: Base | Dragon Form | Stronger Spells | Godly Spells Armory Dagger- A short knife that he uses to slash if they get too close. Bow and Arrow- He uses this as a support if his spells don't work. Magical Gauntlet- A Gauntlet that shoots out spells that he can cast. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Teenagers Category:Magic Users Category:Mystery Emblem Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Dagger Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Fire Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Void Users Category:Roymaster11's Pages Category:Humans Category:Bow Users Category:Characters Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Original Characters Category:Curse Users Category:Weather Users Category:Life Users Category:Fate Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Dream Users Category:Chi Users